José and Shots
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: I know all I need to know by the way I got kissed. DL, One shot.


So this idea has been toying around with my mind lately so I decided to write it down and actually make something out of it. It's a short one shot, hope you guys like it!

"_There was a time  
When I was so broken hearted  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
The tables have turned, yeah  
Cause me and them ways have parted  
That kind of love was the killin' kind  
Now listen  
All I want is someone I can't resist  
I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed"_

Cryin' – Aerosmith

**José and Shots**

_It's a stupid idea really; I don't know how I actually said yes to this whole ordeal. _She sighed as she ran a hand through her soft caramel curls, her eyes traveling to the glass in front of her.

He smirked as he saw her fidget in her seat at the floor, he enjoyed seeing her squirm like that, and most of all knowing it was his fault she was so distressed.

"You're such a jerk" she finally said, and grabbing the little glass she gulped the whole liquid feeling her throat burn as she then proceeded to lick the salt off her hand and put the piece of lemon on her mouth.

He chuckled, "C'mon, you know you love it", she only glared at him.

"Next question", she decided to ignore him and continue with the game.

He smiled as he stretched and decided to move onto her bed, "Have you ever", he paused to think of something he wanted to know about the girl who was now besides him in the floor, "Have you ever gone skinny dipping?", he smirked.

She raised her eyebrow, that wasn't fair; he already knew the answer to that, "That's not fair Reese; we _all_ went skinny dipping two years ago"

He mocked surprise, "I don't recall such events, you know the rules Cruz", he know gave her a cocky smile as she gulped down another glass of the sour liquid.

"Asshole", he chuckled yet again but stopped when he saw her now laying in the floor, "Already wasted Cruz? You've only had four of those"

Dana glared at him but shook her head, "No, I'm just getting bored"

He nodded and suddenly smiled wickedly, "I know something we can do to fix that", he grabbed the bottle that said 'José Cuervo' in black letters and took a swing at it, smiling broadly at the feeling of the liquid.

She only rolled her eyes, "Get your head out of the gutter Reese, I'm not sleeping with you, no, scratch that, I'm not going to even touch you"

"That hurts babe, right here" he pointed at his heart and pouted, his every move being over done in purpose.

"You're such a drama queen, a bad actor too, oh and _don't_ call me babe", he shook his head and ignored her last statement, "According to Hathaway, I'm one of her best students"

She snorted, "Hathaway only wants to get in your pants", he smiled, "It's not my fault that even teachers think I'm hot"

Again she rolled her eyes and then settled for looking at her ceiling, the moist stains on it where now almost a greenish color and the paint was slowly starting to peel off, she frowned; she just had to get an apartment out of campus.

He looked down at her and got up from her bed, taking another gulp out of his now best friend, he lay down besides her in the floor.

"We should really get this painted", she sighed, that was another stupid decision she just had to make; to live with Logan Reese.

The 20 year old only nodded at her friend and grabbed the bottle from his hands, taking a gulp herself, this time no salt or lemon near by.

"I talked to Nicole today", she informed him

He nodded, "What did that ditz had to say?", she chuckled but still hit him lightly with her foot, he laughed along.

"The same old, Zoey and Chase are still going out (moving together actually), Michael has some new girlfriend named Noelia, Lola, well we hear about her all the time at the news now so..., Quinn's getting an award for her new banapple (it finally works and Nicole says it actually tastes like 'heaven', her words not mine) and she has a new boyfriend called Derek, which she absolutely 'adores'" she finished and took another gulp

He got to his side to get a better view at the girl, her curls where scattered everywhere and no make-up was done, he thought she couldn't look any more beautiful.

When he didn't respond she moved her head to the side and felt like a deer caught in headlights as her eyes seemed to be glued to his, she wanted to break the silence, "What?"

He only smiled but said nothing; again he lay to face the ceiling and took the bottle out of her hands enjoying the feeling of her cold hands against his warm ones.

"So Chase finally asked her to move in with him, took him long enough; they been together for what? Four years now?", she nodded

"Yeah, they started going out on Junior year, remember, I came back the year before", he smirked, of course he remembered.

"True, I was going out with Nicole at the time", at this she laughed out loud, that was the best month she had ever had in her life (seeing Logan Reese being hassled by Nicole Bristow at every living moment for not being a 'good boyfriend'), "Right, I still don't know how you could put up with her"

He shrugged and smiled hearing her laugh, "She was hot and a good kisser, mind you", she rolled her eyes at this; this had been the only part she hated about that month, she had to see them kiss and that made her nauseous; seeing them together made her actually admit to herself (and Zoey) she liked the jerk at her side.

"Too much information Reese", she glared and he smirked in the 'I-know-you-want-me' way.

"I know you were jealous babe but you could have just told me yes to all of those 'wanna make out' and get it over with", she snorted, "Yeah 'cause that wouldn't have made me just another one of you're little sluts"

He shook his head smiling, "No need to hate babe", he knew he was getting on her nerves as her fists balled up.

"I told you to not call me _babe_" she looked at his side and suddenly found herself pinned beneath him, her arms up her head.

Her breath slowed down considerably and he took notice of this, he smirked and saw her glare at him, his lips inches away from hers.

"Get off"

He took both of her hands into only one of his own so his other could be free and went to touch her cheek, his face got dangerously close to hers, lips almost touching, "As you wish"

And with that he got up and sat at her bed, his best friend again at his hands.

"Jerk" she hissed and he chuckled lightly taking another gulp, he could see the bottle was almost finished.

He saw her smile once more and he couldn't help but smile too, a little tune he had learned from her coming in words directed at her "_She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories"_

Her smile faded and she sat up looking at him, "Did you mean it?"

He looked confused and again abandoned his place at the bed to sit next to her in the floor, "I always mean what I say"

She nodded, "I know, but...I-I need reassurance"

He looked at the floor and then at her, he grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his, his eyes now examining her hand; slowly with his other hand he traced his thumb and index finger along her nails feeling their sharpness against his fingers, he then moved towards her arm and traced it up and down; she seemed enchanted by this.

His hand now softly left her arm to caress her face longingly; she closed her eyes. He traced her eyebrows, her nose, her eyes and finally came to her lips, with a delicate touch he lightly traced them and then proceeded to take her face in his hand, bringing it closer to his own.

His lips first touched the right corner of her lips, then the left and finally let them come in full contact with her own.

They had kissed many times but this one, he knew, had to be special; it had to remind her of their first, it had to remind her of the day he told her he loved her while they where yelling at each other.

His lips then left hers and her eyes opened; he backed away as she smiled.

"I love you too", he only smiled back.

With a new confidence she grabbed the bottle they had left behind and poured the last two drinks in the respective glasses.

"Have you ever?" he cut her off smirking, "Have you ever fallen into a bowl of guacamole?"; she glared as she gulped down the drink.

"You really are a jerk", he chuckled and gulped down his drink only for fun, "And so José is no more", they both laughed.

-----------------------------------------

Done! Lol, glad I took that out of my chest, the song reference is 'Sweet Child O' Mine' by Guns 'N Roses. Can't say anything else other than I can sleep well now lol. Hope you guys tell me what you think!

Much luv

-Kath (Or other lol, penname being changed soon, go to my profile so you can tell me which one you like better!)


End file.
